


Again

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Death. Despair. Hope. Weird reincarnation AU.  
> I'm coping the only way I can. I'm sorry ;_;

"I once dreamt that I lost you."

That confession was hard for Everett to tell. But he continued. 

"There was a huge battle and you charged right in the heart of it. You were fierce and ready to slay your enemies. You fought bravely but lost anyway and I mourned you. Then I woke up and you were right beside me in our bed. Alive and well," he smiled at that memory. T'Challa was always so beautiful in the early morning hours when the first light illuminated his face, making him seem younger and carefree. "But something bothered me. Like the color of your armor. And your eyes, in my dream they were blue. But I knew it was you. Because when I held your hand as you drew your last breath I felt the love that I only ever had for you. I love you." He does. With all his heart he does. "And now I know I always will. Because there was another battle and you charged right in the heart of it and you fought bravely almost defeating Thanos, but we lost. And I lost you. Again." 

He fell silent after that. The lump in his throat hurt and his eyes felt like a raw wound. He was wiping them constantly for hours. It seemed like tears will never stop. Like he will go blind because of it. Maybe it will be better that way. Because if he can't see T'Challa's smile anymore why would he ever need his eyes.

"I believe I will meet you once more. In another life. Maybe you will be king again and I again will be by your side, an outsider at first but I'll gain your trust and your love. I promise that I will. I only hope we'll have more time together before you're taken away from me. Again."

The thought of losing his love was unbearable. But it wasn't just the thought. It was his reality now. Every time he thought that he's too exhausted from grief to even breath, new wave of memories would appear and he'll drown in them again. The plans they made for their anniversary. The gift Everett brought from his trip to New York and never got to give to T'Challa. Their first kiss. Their last kiss. If only he knew it'll be the last time he gets to breath in T'Challa's scent. Feel his heartbeat with a hand he usually wrapped around T'Challa's neck. He was shorter than T'Challa and always got on his tip toes to kiss him and needed something to hold on to. He needed T'Challa.

"I couldn't believe how I lived all these years without knowing you. But I guess I did knew you. From our past lives. And even in the next life I'll know you. Feel your presence in my heart. I will hold on to this love. Guard it until the moment I see you again. Maybe there won't be another battle. Maybe I won't lose you. But even if I do it's worth it. Loving you is worth all the pain in the world."

They had so little time together but even if they had decades it will never be enough. But now Everett had the knowledge that they will be together again and again and again in every possible universe, thousands of times, as long as this world exists. As long as their love exists they will meet again. 

"I'll do anything I can to help Shuri and your people, our people. I'll keep on living and fighting. We will overcome this darkness."

There was no grave. No body. But Everett didn't need any of that to mourn his love. He made this confessions and promises to himself, addressing his heart, where T'Challa was and always will be.

"When death finally comes for me I'll embrace it. I'm ready to fall in love with you again. To hold you in my arms again. I bet I'll be shorter than you. Again. And you'll be the most handsome man I've ever saw. The only man I'll ever love."

Confessing his thoughts worked and Everett finally let exhaustion carry him to uneasy sleep. In his dreams he saw T'Challa, who had different names and appearances but their love was the same.

Their love will defeat the darkness and bring them back together. Again.


End file.
